Don't Close Your Eyes
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, there is no reaching her heart.


**Title: **Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author: **DisasterousLetdown

**Fandom: **CSI

**Pairing: **Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle / mentions of Grissom, Sara

**Genre: **Angst

**Rated:** PG-13

**Summary:** No matter how hard he tries, there is no reaching her heart.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, nor do I know any of the actors. This has been made up in my sick little mind for your viewing pleasure. None of this is real, just simply fiction.

**Don't Close Your Eyes**

****

_I know you loved him a long time ago_

_And even now in my arms, you still want him I know_

_But darling this time_

_That your memory's dying  
When you hold me tonight_

_Don't close your eyes_

Greg gently kissed Sara and after he pulled back he watched as she looked away. He really does lover her with all his heart, but he is not so sure these feelings are returned. He knows all about Grissom and how much she loved him. Their relationship had always been a rocky one, considering he is so closed off, but she was happy with him. Their break-up had been real hard on Sara and hadn't allowed another guy near until just recently when she finally gave into Greg's attempts. Greg is not sure if she has completely let him go though and it is killing him inside.

Greg's breath catches in his throat when Sara turns to look him in the eyes. Pain takes a hold of his heart and it feels as though it is trying to strangle the life out of him. Though he wants to look away from her beautiful eyes he can't find the strength to do so. What he finds inside her eyes, well more like what he doesn't find, shakes his very soul. He doesn't see any love in her eyes, which is what he had hoped for.

_Don't close your eyes, let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him in some fantasy_

_Darling just once let yesterday go_

_And you'll find more love than you've ever known_

_Just hold me tight_

_When you love me tonight_

_Don't close your eyes_

Sara slowly stands up from the bed and walks over to her night stand, taking a drink of her soda. Greg watches her with adoring eyes, in his eyes she is so beautiful. She doesn't see it and argues with him about it whenever he says something, but she is truly the most beautiful person in his opinion. She is everything he has ever wanted. She is caring, loving and, above all, wondeful person. He just wishes she had a place for him in her heart.

She looks in his direction when she feels the weight of his stare upon her and gives him a small, sweet smile. He smiles in return, his is somewhat sad, but she doesn't seem to notice. When she turns away and looks down at his hands that lie in his lap. The smile she just gave him is stuck in his head and he feels a painful tug at his heart because it wasn't genuine.

_Baby I've been a fool, holding on all this time_

_Lying here in your arms, Knowing he's in your life_

_But I keep hoping someday that you'll see the light_

_Let it be me tonight_

_Don't close your eyes_

Sara walks back over to Greg and sits down beside him. He puts his arm around her and she hesitantly leans into the embrace. Greg frowns upon noticing her hesitation, but doesn't say anything about it. Instead he places his head against hers and allows his hand to rest on top of hers. He caresses her fingers lovingly, but frowns when she quickly pulls her hand away.

**Why can't she just let herself love me? **Greg thinks to himself sadly, placing his hand back in his lap. **I love her so much, why can't she at least try to open her heart to me? Will she ever let go of Grissom's memory?**

_Don't close your eyes, let me stay_

_Don't pretend it's him in some fantasy_

_Darling just once let yesterday go_

_And you'll find more love than you've ever known_

_Just hold me tight_

_When you love me tonight_

_Don't close your eyes_

Sara gives Greg a quick smile and says that she has to go to the bathroom, but by the guilty expression in her eyes he can tell that it is a lie. She quickly escapes the room and he allows himself to let out a sigh. He was so happy when she agreed to go out on a date with him, he couldn't believe that she finally gave in. They have been dating for three months now though and he is no closer to her than he was when they weren't a couple. Not close in the way that he would like anyway.

No matter what he does he can't seem to get her to forget Grissom. All Greg wants is for her to love him just as much as he loves her, it is all he has ever wanted, but he isn't so sure that is going to happen anymore. This is an unhealthy relationship and he knows it. No matter how hard he tries, there is no reaching her heart.

After a few minutes Sara finally returns from the bathroom and gives a him another small smile, adverting her eyes. He stands up and meets her half way. He kisses her sweetly and she kisses back, though there is no emotion backing it up. They slowly move over to the bed and he lays her down before joining her.

On this night they get to know each other's bodies for the first time and while they make love for the first time Sara slowly closes her eyes.

_Just hold me tight_

_When you love me tonight_

_Don't close your eyes_

**.The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this sometime back so I'm very sorry if it isn't very good, I know it's not my best work. Just keep in mind that it was written a **long** time ago, so therefore it's not really expected to be that great. 


End file.
